WolfCry
by Lil'halo
Summary: Sly and the gang used to know a wolf and a cat when they were younger and they just recently met them again. But they have a problem. Varonica and Murray hate each other. And there is a new enemy coming. Main chars by order: Varonica, Murray, Sly & Aleena


WolfCry

Chapter 1: V's New Job

As Varonica Lovelen's eyes fluttered open, her nose and snout were kissed lightly by the smell of the sweet sea. Sounds of seagulls circling her house seemed to enlighten her ears. It seemed avreage enough for Varonica, but that's last thing it was. Average. She didn't know if it was the silence that was so unusually found in her house hold or what, but something seemed to bother her. She lifted her legs lazily from her bed to the floor, then pulled herself out of the bed._ 'just another day.' _the wolf thought unsuringly to herself. She walked out intoher livingroom and , suddenly, she felt a surge in her back that spread up her spine and down her legs like wildfire._ "Dammit! I should listen to myself more often.' _she thought as she hit the ground with a thud.

"I see you woke up..." a voice said as light filled V's eyes. "Wha?" A snicker escaped a dark fox that towered over Vaaronica. "I have heard of your services and have decided that I am in need of your assistence. There is a raccoon that seems to be the very thorn in my side that keeps bothering me, I need him gone to do the job I am expected to do for a person of higher importance than myself." He said. "So basically, your boss?" she asked. Varonica looked around at her surroundings. She was in a black room with metal bound windows and a vault that seemed to be highly guarded. "Yes, 'my boss' as you may call him. The raccoon has two friends, a turtle and a hippo, who may be a bit trouble for you. But I'm sure you can take them down judging by your height, weight, and strength. If you need any help with it, I can get you anything that you request." "You do know that I do NOT kill anyone, i just capture them and hand them over to you. I'm not a complete assasin." she said as she got off the metal table she found herself laying on. A look of disbilief came over the fox as she finished."Then I guess I'll have to settle with you giving them to me. This makes it more pleasureable anyway, for now they will die in the grasp of my hands now.Thank you, Valleria Amanda"Varonica" Lovelen. One thing though, they live in Paris, so you'll need two tickets to get there. I know that you'll bring Aleena along." "One, don't EVER call me by my real name, I did getb it leagally changed. And two, how do you know my sister?" she asked. "Oh, Varonica, I know everything about you. Like the fact that you are 6'0, weigh 185 pounds, and there isn't a place on your body that is dark, you're all white. Your birthday is July 4th, and you are 24 years old, you have a dirty little secret though, because there is a tattoo of a heart on fire with 'sexy' written on it really low on the front of your body." "Oh my God, how did you know about that last part?! No one has ever even seen it.. I don't trust you.. But as long as I get paid, who cares about me not trusting you. I think to take down all three, I'll need $3,000. Do you think you can work with that? If not, then I can-" "Sounds cheap, but fine with me. Three thousand is the deal, no more or less. I'll give you their cooridnates, any weaponory that is nessescary, and a profile on each after you arive in Paris. There is also a car that may have some use to you in the hotel parking lot for the hotel we have you staying at. We will send you a cell phone message with the lot number on it. When you call for a cab, ask to be taken to the hotel called 'The Rouge Empire'. That is where you will be staying until your mission is acompolished, and when it is, call the number that is in the car's glove box and inform me about where you are and who you have captured. Understood?" he said to the wolf. She nodded her head in response. "I have to capture three idiots and inform you and blah blah blah, yes, yes I get it. God, talkin' bout' drawing something out." Varonica said. "One little thing, though, your sister is to be completely and entirely unaware of the situation you are involved in. And if we find out that she knows any of this, we will just have to find a way to get rid of her." Varonica's eyes widened. "You don't mean that you'll have to.. kill her, do you?!" "If that is what it takes, then yes. I will try to avoid that, but you'll have to follow the rules, to actually have that me not order them to do that." He finished. "Oh, and just so you know, my name is John Donavans, remember that when you call. The raccoon's name is Sly Cooper. Have a nice day."

**NOTE**: This is short just because it's basically to introduce you to the story. Please R&R!- _**Halo**_


End file.
